villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blue Aardvark
The Blue Aardvark (also simply known as Aardvark) is the one of the two titular main characters, and usually the main antagonist of The Ant And The Aardvark. He was voiced by John Byner. Description He is a blue aardvark who talks with a Jackie Mason-like voice (though he is voiced by John Byner). He wears clothing that matches the color of his fur. He is normally the one causing trouble and is obsessed with eating Charlie the ant (in fairness this is his instinct, being a predator). However, the lengths he goes to in order to pursue his tiny opponent are often extreme and sometimes rather unpleasant, though he almost always tends to be the one who recieves the worst punishment such as being beat up. It can be debatable as to whether or not he has caught an ant; some episodes say he has never done so, while some say otherwise. He often complains about the difficulties of being an aardvark and/or catching ants. Biography ''Pink Panther'' Aardvark and Charlie return in the 1993 version of The Pink Panther Show. Instead of starring in their own cartoons, they star alongside the Pink Panther in his segments. Charlie serves as one of Pink Panther's allies in the segments and Aardvark is still trying to eat Charlie, but he is always foiled by Pink Panther and Charlie. Though in some cartoons, the three join forces, only for Aardvark and Charlie to go back to their usual schtick. In this series, John Beyner reprises his role from the original cartoons. ''Pink Panther and Pals'' Charlie and the Aardvark return to having segments of their own in this revival. He still has his ethnic accent, is still willing to catch the ant, and still receives punishment for his actions. Unlike The Ant and The Aardvark, he appeared shorter and thinner than his classic design and is now voiced by Eddie Garvar instead of John Byner. He is also portrayed as more stupid, arrogant, egotistical, and manipulative. He once got three wishes from a magic genie but instead of simply wishing for Charlie, he wished for stupid things such as a suit made of tape and a tiny race car to get Charlie, proving his ignorance. Arguably, his most villainous deeds were in the following episodes: *In "Z is for Aardvark", he lies to an innocent baby zebra by pretending to be its mother. *"Eli the Aardvark", he hit Eli the elephant on his head, giving him amnesia and tricking him into thinking he's his brother, then uses him to hunt down and capture Charlie. *In "Awful Aardvark", he takes advantage of the public by pretending to be a scary criminal, and as punishment, he is beat up by the other animals. See also Blue Aardvark at the Heroes Wiki Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Nameless Category:Predator Category:Dimwits Category:Fighters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Titular Category:Crossover Villains Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mascots